john_wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenes in John Wick
Helen Wick * Scene 1: Terminal Illness: Help Helen Wick's death by averaging it. Daisy * Scene 2: Connect with the puppy: Track Daisy's speech * Scene 3: Gas Meet: Meet Russian Gangster Losef Tarosov at the gas station. John Wick * Scene 4: Russian Burglars: Kill Russian mobsters that entered your House Aurelio * Scene 5: Changed a code: Meet Aurelio to give him a VIN. * Scene 6: John's meet: Tell Aurelio that Losef broke in. * Scene 7: The Gangster son: Visit Aurelio to know that Losef is the son of Viggo Tarsov. Viggo Tarasov * Scene 8: Baba Yaga: Scare Losef away. * Scene 9: Payback: Give Yourself payback on Viggo that Helen passed away. * Scene 10: Tarasov Syndicate: Kill the Tarasov Syndicate. * Scene 11: Retribution: Get Viggo to lose his mind. * Scene 12: Hit Squad on John: Kill the Twelve-man hit squad at your house * Scene 13: Money Lookout: Tell Tarasov you are meeting Marcus. Marcus * Scene 14: Contenial Go to the Contenial Hotel to meet Marcus and Winston. Viggo Tarasov * Scene 15: Don't Go into a car with a stranger: Kill the bounty's led by Viggo and Help Marcus and Winston remember the rules. Winston * Scene 16: Winston's assignment (John Wick I): Make a plan with Winston about the Red Circle. Viggo Tarasov * Scene 17: Nightclub Gangster: Enter the Red Circle Night Club to find Viggo and Losef and then find Kirill. * Scene 18: Finders Keepers: Find Mrs. Perkins to find Marcus to alert Mrs. Perkins. Mrs. Perkins * Scene 19: Brutal hand to fight: Subdue Mrs. Perkins to find Viggo and then find Viggo's men and then kill them. * Scene 20: Fight up: Fight Mrs. Perkins and then find Harry who is a fellow Assassin. * Scene 21: Harry's death: Escape Mrs. Perkins. Viggo Tarasov * Scene 22: The Church: Go to Little Russia Church to find Viggo Tarasov and then find the cache of money to destroy it as a sabotage. * Scene 23: Viggo's Pride: Kill Viggo's team and escape. * Scene 24: Old Life: Leave Viggo behind. Marcus * Scene 25: Killing Kirill: Kill Kirill and Accost Viggo Viggo Tarasov * Scene 26: Tarasov Chief: Reveal Losef's location * Scene 27: Leave Losef behind Go to Losef's Safehouse and then Kill Losef Tarasov. Mrs. Perkins * Scene 28: Contact: Race to Marcus's house and then find Marcus that he has been killed by Viggo. Viggo Tarasov * Scene 29: Supporting: Find Mrs. Perkins to eliminate her and then kill the goons. Winston * Scene 30: Execute Perkins: Kill Mrs. Perkins * Scene 31: Harbor Deal: Call Winston and then Follow Viggo to the docks in a helicopter and then kill Viggo's remaining henchman John Wick * Scene 32: Fist Fight: Fight Viggo Tarasov in a fistfight * Scene 33: Free Viggo: Pull a knife on Viggo Tarasov to surprise him. * Scene 34: Viggo's Last Life: Wound Viggo Tarasov. * Scene 35: Pit Bull: Kill Viggo Tarasov and then retrieve a pit bull puppy. Ending * Scene 36: Walking home: John and the dog walk home where John had his late date with Helen.